trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Vek Bloodline
The Vek Bloodline is currently the sixth largest and strongest bloodline on the Cinavetti Board. The primary estate is Slagenspole, which is a few hours away from Oslo in Norway. They have clawed their way up from annihilation but are facing strong competition from three largest bloodlines on that board, Cinavetti, Westgaards, and Kneppts. The current head of Vek ruling family is Lady Karolina Vek. She has three children and one niece. The current heir is Lord Claudius Vek, her ladyship’s eldest son. His first cousin, Asher Niesh, serves as his plumbum stipator aka primary bodyguard. Lord Vek has numerous children that he is very proud of, and the academy students often play with his second eldest daughter, Nikolina Vek, on the forum boards. Alliances Trefoil Academy is allied with the Vek bloodline, and there are multiple Vek members in the bloodline. While there are additional alliances that exists, Trefoil Academy is aware that the Vek bloodline is also allied with the Sloan bloodline and Hayles Bloodline. The Hayles Bloodline is Tier 1 Rank 3 of the Engout Board. For the past century and a half, there has been a formal alliance between the Hayles and the Veks. They both share the same agenda regarding the Codex pages that are scattered through the Shadow Realm and other realms. This has resulted in a strong working relationship and the two ruling families grew up spending months at the others’ estate. The Abbott Bloodline is Tier 1 Rank 6 of the Engout Board. The alliance between the Abbot Bloodline and the Vek Bloodline is less than a century old. When Lord Roald Vek lead a campaign to seek invade the Engout Board before he was assassinated, Lady Abbot was one of his strongest supporters. The Tepes Bloodline is Tier 1 Rank 4 of the Cinavetti Board. This bloodline is a duodecim tribus, one of the original twelve bloodlines of a board. The Tepes are a historical ally of the Veks. The founder of the tribe that became the Tepes Bloodline served under Warlady Gendra de Na, founder of the Vek Bloodline, in a military campaign that resulted in the founding of the Vek board. When the Great Divide (aka the breaking up of the Vek Board) happened, the Tepes had thought the Veks had been destroyed which is why aid was not rendered. It wasn’t until centuries later when the Veks re-emerged from the shadows did the Tepes discover that they were wrong. The Raero Bloodline is Tier 1 Rank 8 of the Cinavetti Board. This bloodline is a duodecim tribus, one of the original twelve bloodlines of a board. The Tepes are a historical ally of the Veks. The founder of the tribe that became the Raero Bloodline served under Warlady Gendra de Na, founder of the Vek Bloodline, in a military campaign that resulted in the founding of the Vek board. While Raero Bloodline has been a historical ally of the Veks, there are times their agenda were not aligned. The alliances have been broken and renewed over three dozen times throughout history. The Torgeson Bloodline is Tier 1 Rank 11 of the Cinavetti Board. This bloodline is a duodecim tribus, one of the original twelve bloodlines of a board. The Tepes are a historical ally of the Veks. The founder of the tribe that became the Torgeson Bloodline served under Warlady Gendra de Na, founder of the Vek Bloodline, in a military campaign that resulted in the founding of the Vek board. The Torgeson Bloodline and the Vek Bloodline may snipe at each other in public; however, the two bloodlines are actually close allies. They employ tenets 6, 9, and 10 as a way of flushing out possible enemies. The Brekkan Bloodline is Tier 1 Rank 12 of the Cinavetti Board. It was over the past 500 years that the Veks and the Brekkans have become fairly close allies. The Brekkan Bloodline is highly ambitious and has rapidly climb its way through the second tier. The Vek bloodline and the Sloan Bloodline have a long and complicated past. The founder of the tribe that later became the Sloan Bloodline was Lady Gendra De Na’s mate. Their daughter is actually revered as one of the sacred ancestors by the Sloan Bloodline. When the Veks emerged from the shadows centuries later after nearly being destroyed, the Sloan Bloodline was one of the bloodlines that immediately verified their identity. The Sloans and the Veks have also been at odds with each other over the past century. When Lord Roald Vek sought to try to establish a foot hole on the Engout Board, the Sloans were one of the bloodlines that help repelled his forces back. Currently, the heiress of the Sloan Bloodline and the heir of the Vek Bloodline are status partners. A few of the veterans who were around for when Lord Roald Vek was alive had initially a bit of an adjustment to the change but have come around since then. Agenda The Veks feel honored bound to stop the Westgaards and to bring the blood traitors to justice particularly with the Westgaards’ agenda. Furthermore, the Vek Bloodline desires to reclaim its lost birthright. The interest in supporting Trefoil Academy spans from a status partnership between the Vek heir and Asher Niesh. Status partners support each other in a mutual agenda. It was further cemented when the status partnership grew to include the Sloan heiress, Lady Caitlyn Sloan-Davis aka Paws. History: Why the Westgaards and Veks Are Mortal Enemies Over 8,700 years ago, a nomadic clan sought to claim territory for itself in what is now known as present day Europe. Under the banner of Warlady Gendra De Na, the various families of the clan united together as one and adopted a unifying name “Vek”. This is the start of the Vek Bloodline, and Warlady Gendra De Na is credited as the Bloodline’s founder. Vek means “Just ruler”. With the help of their allies, the Cinavetti and Kneppt Bloodlines, the Vek Bloodline continued to expand and conquered most of what is present day Europe. Warlady Gendra De Na then organized and presided over the first governing council that consisted of the 12 largest clans aka bloodlines. Under the just leadership of Warlady Gendra De Na, peace and stability was brought to a wildly chaotic land. Most welcomed their rule and benefits that it brought. The land soon began to prosper. For several hundreds of years, the unifying force under the leadership of the Vek Bloodline sought to protect this world from invasion from other realms. Unknown to the Vek Bloodline, greed for power and jealousy had taken root in two of their oldest and now largest allies, the Cinavetti and Kneppts. Seeing the power that the Veks had, the Cinavettis in particular desired it and bided their time. Raids from various realms were frequent. Although most were able to be successfully guarded against, a few would manage to slip past the defenses in the disputed territories. A small village was destroyed during the course of one of these raids. When the Vek Bloodline arrived to help with the recovery, they discovered one of the surviving children had been left orphaned by the conflict. The ruling Vek family of the Vek Bloodline opted to adopt the boy and raise him as one of their own. The boy’s name was Ocavior Westgaard Vek. Although he was treated well and just like the other children in his adopted Vek family, Ocavior Westgaard Vek never forgave the Vek Bloodline for not protecting and saving his village from the Shadow Realm. In his heart, he yearned for revenge. Once grown, Ocavior Westgaard Vek saw an opportunity to achieve power and revenge at the same time. In exchange for their aid in obtaining recognition of a Westgaard Bloodline, Ocavior Westgaard Vek sold out the Vek Bloodline to the Cinavetti and Kneppt Bloodlines, Ocavior then orchestrated the brutal deaths of over 500 Vek men, women, and children. Soon afterwards, Ocavior and his allies discover that a ten year old Vek girl escaped the carnage with the remaining heirloom of the Vek Bloodline. Betrayed from within, Vek Bloodline had been successfully dethroned. Katarina Vek was the sole survivor of the carnage that resulted in destruction of her entire bloodline. In an act of defiance, this ten year-old had managed to smuggle away the bloodline’s remaining heirloom, a symbol of leadership. A bloodline is not able to be considered fallen until all its heirlooms have been destroyed. With the newly formed Westgaards leading the hunt to find her, she then went into hiding and vowed one-day justice would be served. This is the creation of the blood feud that exists between the Veks and the Westgaards to this day About the Vek Bloodline The following is the past seven heirloom bound of the Vek Bloodline Lord Aemilius Vek Lady Eliana Vek Lady Sarai Vek Lady Andriana Vek Lord Nelius Vek Lord Roald Vek Lady Karolina Vek - Current Head Lord Claudius Vek - Current Heir Lady Karolina Vek and her eldest son do not get alone. Even since Lady Karolina Vek was an heiress, she was jealous at the amount of attention that her father, Lord Roald Vek, gave to her eldest son. She held a grudge ever since then. Now, she is concerned about losing her throne to him. This has resulted in a significant amount courtly intrigue and political infighting between Lady Karolina Vek and her son, Lord Claudius Vek. A bloodline is an overarching extended family tree. There are scores of extended families that made a bloodline. The larger of these extended families form the branches of the tree. This is why player introductions begin with Name Name of the Bloodline, Tier # Rank # of Board Name. While individuals may choose to pursue a different occupation, the major branches tend to lean towards certain occupations overall. Within the Vek Bloodline, there are 16 major branches. The branches and their affinity occupations are Isidor Westgaard and the Veks During the winter, Miss Isidor Westgaard was outside of Hogwarts Castle when she got into a duel with several Trefoil Academy students. The students managed to take her prisoner with the aid of the present Blood Heralds. The academy students elected to turn Isidor Westgaard over to 293164, the leader of the Blood Heralds. He is also the heir of the Vek Bloodline. She was held captive for a month before being released without any warning by the Vek Bloodline. However, no formal or known negotiations had occurred between the two arch-rival bloodlines. When Isidor returned, she openly claimed that she had been learning the best teaching methods and curriculum in her absence. Tensions at Hogwarts reach an all time high. A group of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery students opted to infiltrate the castle and help the embattled Hogwarts students. When a group of Hogwarts students were caught trying to sabotage the Westgaard headmistress, they were thrown into the dungeon. The academy students had no choice but to launch a daring rescue. The good news was that they were successful in rescuing the Hogwarts students. The bad news was they alerted the Westgaards to their presence. The castle was soon under siege. The academy students and the Hogwarts students did their best to hold off the Westgaards while the academy students waited for the armies of their allies: the Blood Heralds, the Sentinels, and the Veks to arrive. The students just barely managed to prevent the siege from failing. If any of the armies had taken more than one more minute, the siege would have failed. However, due to the heroic efforts of several young students, the castle was liberated. Isidor managed to escape past the armies without being captured along with 12 map pieces that she had recovered from the students. Isidor Westgaard had always been a chaotic individual. In the years that followed, there were several abnormal behavioral traits that the students observed. In player society, tenet 4 is a very big deal. However, there was more than one instance that she would cast a spell that injured a fellow Westgaard or would benefit the attacking students. In one of the very last encounters that Isidor was present, Isidor was the one who even knocked Mikko out. However, an amulet on his person resulted in him being automatically teleported before the students could captured him. Furthermore, in that same encounter, when Galen Hayles (aka Mr. Sneak Sneak) went to subdue Isidor, 293164/Lord Vek actually blocked his spell. Isidor shortly vanished after that. When Isidor was initially held captive by the Veks, blood magic was used to gain control over her mind. Seran Vek was puppeteering her the entire time. The Veks were controlling Isidor in order to gain additional intel on the Westgaard Bloodline and ferret away any resources that they didn’t wish to fall into the Westgaards hands. This included over a dozen map pieces. (Game off: Talk with anyone who attended the weekend camp: Educational Decree while at the Summer Session and check out the forum boards once you get home. These events actually played out.)